SECRETIVE U (You)
by Cherry YunJae
Summary: Jung Yunho seorang CEO perusahaan besar rela menjadi namja biasa agar bisa membantu perusahaan milik saingannya, Kim Jaejoong. Juga demi mengawasi gadis itu lebih dekat./ YUNJAE / GENDERSWITCH / OOC / "Secretive" series Yunho Vers.
1. Chapter 1

**Secretive U (You)**

**a YunJae fanfic presented by © Cherry YunJae**

**.**

**.**

**YunJae, Yoosu, Hangeng, Siwon, Sulli, and the others**

**Romance/Drama/Humor**

**Warning! Out of Character! Unclear plot! GENDERSWITCH! Typos everywhere! Complicated(?)!**

**Teen's rated.**

**.**

**Based on Taiwanese Drama "Fall in Love with Me" © 2014 with some changes.**

**.**

.

.

.

.

Seorang namja berjalan gontai menuju lobby sebuah hotel ternama, stelan _Alexander Amosu _membalut sempurna tubuh kekarnya dan menambah kharisma yang begitu kuat terpancar di sekitarnya.

Tangannya memegang sebuah bola _baseball _yang terus ia perhatikan sejak tadi.

Lambang berbentuk huruf O dan Z yang tersambung berwarna oranye itu membuat sang bola _baseball _berbeda dengan bola lainnya.

Bola inilah yang selalu menginspirasinya, bola inilah yang membantunya menemukan jalan hidupnya, dan bola ini jugalah yang membuatnya sampai disini, di titik tertingginya saat ini.

Merasa sudah cukup lama bergelut dengan pikirannya sambil memandangi bola itu, namja tadi menyimpan benda kesayangannya itu dan kembali berjalan secepat yang ia bisa.

Di sisi lain, seorang gadis berambut lurus panjang sibuk membawa setumpukan kardus dan beberapa botol bedak warna, ia melewati lobby dengan bersusah payah dan terus berteriak.

"Permisi... Maaf, permisi.." dengan suara melodisnya, gadis itu terus berjalan dengan hati-hati sambil memperingati orang disekitarnya.

Namja pertama yang kita bicarakan sepertinya tidak mendengarkan teriakan gadis itu, ia sibuk dengan ponselnya yang berisi pemberitahuan bahwa sebentar lagi konferensi akan dimulai.

Dan tiba-tiba...

BRUK~!

Sekumpulan kardus yang semula berada di tangan si gadis tersebut kini berpindah ke lantai.

Berserakan begitu saja.

Sementara sebuah botol plastik berisi bedak warna melayang dan dengan gerakan _slow-motion,_ berhasil tumpah di atas kepala namja tadi.

"_Shit_.." desisnya sambil menutup mata.

Gadis tadi hanya mampu menutup mulutnya karena kaget, namun kemudian berganti jadi menahan tawa karena melihat penampilan namja di depannya.

"Ahahaha..."

"Apa yang kau tertawakan hah?! Gadis sial.." Namja itu menepuk-nepuk jas mahalnya untuk membersihkan bedak yang tumpah cukup banyak.

"Kau tahu tidak kalau jas ini buatan _Alexander Amosu_! hanganya 1,2 juta dollar!"

"_Aigoo_~ Kenapa marah-marah seperti itu? Aku kan sudah berteriak terus, jadi bukan salahku..Lagipula jadi kelihatan imut kok.. Hahaha" Gadis itu tak mampu menahan tawanya lagi.

Namja itu pun ikut tersenyum, "Imut?" tangannya mengambil botol bedak warna lain dan segera menumpahkannya diatas kepala gadis itu, membuatnya terdiam.

Setelah melempar sisanya, ia berbalik menertawakan si gadis. "Nah, sekarang kau juga imut kok." Ucapnya sinis sebelum pergi sambil melempar tatapan marah.

Gadis itu masih terdiam, hingga ia sadar harusnya ia memberi satu pukulan keras untuk namja tadi.

"Ishh.. Sial!" gerutunya, ia menatap lantai lobby hotel yang berantakan karenanya juga beberapa majalah dari dalam kardus yang berserakan.

Di beberapa _cover _majalah itu ada yang menarik perhatiannya.

Tunggu.

Kenapa orang di _cover _majalah itu sangat mirip dengan namja tadi? Astaga!

Jangan-jangan namja tadi...

"JUNG YUNHO?!" Pekik gadis itu horror.

.

.

.

Namja bernama Jung Yunho itu berjalan angkuh menuju sebuah hall yang memang sudah disewa untuk konferensi pers mengenai produk baru milik Mr. Jin—relasi mereka.

Ia sempat membersihkan diri di toilet dan memperbaiki penampilannya sebelum kembali menuju hall.

Bisa dilihatnya COO—Wakilnya dan dua sekretarisnya berdiri di depan pintu hall, sepertinya sibuk menghubunginya yang tak kunjung terlihat.

"CEO..." Yang pertama menyadari kehadirannya adalah sekretaris cantik bernama Yura, ia membungkuk hormat disusul sekretaris lainnya yang bernama Kim Jonghyun.

Dan sang COO menghela nafas lega begitu melihat sosok CEO mereka, Jung Yunho.

"Apa yang membuatmu terlambat?" COO bernama Choi Siwon itu menepuk bahu Yunho. Yunho sendiri tak menjawab dan hanya memperhatikan pintu hal.

"Sebaiknya kita masuk sekarang, CEO-nim.. COO-nim"

Siwon mengangguk setuju, ia mengajak Yunho untuk segera masuk. Namun Yunho menghentikan mereka.

"Sebelum kita masuk aku ingin bertanya satu hal pada kalian."

Siwon mengernyitkan dahi tidak mengerti pada jalan pikiran Direktur utamanya itu, sementara kedua sekretaris tadi hanya saling tatap kebingungan.

"Kita sudah bekerja membuat iklan untuk Mr. Jin selama dua tahun.. Menurut kalian, kita bekerja padanya untuk apa?" Sambil tersenyum ia memperhatikan wajah ketiganya yang tampak kebingungan, terutama Choi Siwon.

Lama mereka terdiam, akhirnya Yunho menepuk tangannya satu kali, "Baiklah kalau tidak ada yang bisa menjawabnya." Ia berjalan menuju pintu masuk hall, Jonghyun menatap tak mengerti pada COO mereka, namun Siwon hanya memerintahkan agar mereka tetap mengikuti sang CEO.

.

Sementara di dalam hall, para pihak media mengeluh karena Jung Yunho tak juga datang.

Mr. Jin berinisiatif membuka acara itu sendiri dan segera naik ke atas podium.

"Baiklah, bagaimana kalau acara konferensi pers ini segera kita mulai?" Ucapnya di depan _microphone _namun ditanggapi negatif oleh Para awak media.

"Apa tuan Jung Yunho belum juga datang?"

"Acara ini tidak bisa berjalan tanpanya kan?"

"Apa sebenarnya dia tidak akan datang?"

"Jung Yunho juga ikut andil dalam proses ini jadi dia harus datang dulu baru acaranya bisa dimulai."

Mr. Jin sedikit kesal, ini acara-nya tapi kenapa para media justru mengelu-elukan Jung Yunho?

Mr. Jin baru saja akan menjelaskan alasan kenapa CEO perusahaan periklanan terbesar itu tidak datang, namun suara terbukanya pintu sudah lebih dulu menjawab. Bersama denga COO Choi Siwon dan kedua asisten setianya, Jung Yunho memasuki hall dengan percaya diri penuh. Tepuk tangan riuh menyertai langkahnya menuju bagian ujung hall itu. Ia menghampiri podium tempat Mr. Jin berada kemudian berdiri di sebelahnya bersama Siwon.

"Sepertinya anda benar-benar kreatif Mr. Jung.. Waktu kedatangan anda pun sangat kreatif." sindir Mr. Jin dengan sangat halus.

Yunho hanya tersenyum tanpa arti menanggapinya.

"Baiklah, karena direktur utama Jung Corporation sudah ada di depan kita, mari mulai acara konferensi pers ini."

Semua pun riuh bertepuk tangan.

"Berkenaan dengan produk kosmetik terbaru milik perusahaan kami, tentu saja kali ini kami tetap mempercayakan proses pembuatan iklan pada Jung Corporation yang dikenal sebagai perusahaan iklan terbesar dan tersukses di Korea. Dan hasil kali inipun sangat memuaskan. Baiklah, berikutnya mari kita dengarkan sambutan dari CEO Jung Corp., Jung Yunho."

Riuh tepuk tangan kembali menyertai acara itu.

Yunho sudah berada di depan _microphone _dan memberi senyumannya pada seluruh undangan.

"Sebelumnya, saya ingin bertanya pada kalian semua.. Apa anda mengetahui arti iklan sesungguhnya?"

Mata Yunho menelusuri seisi ruangan, tak ada yang menjawab.

"Oke, akan kujelaskan kali ini.. Iklan adalah suatu dunia sempurna, yang diciptakan dengan ide, kreatifitas, dan perasaan. Iklan juga merupakan bagian dari impian, membuat orang tertarik pada hal dalam iklan itu, dan membantu mereka mengenali nilai produk."

Mr. Jin dan Siwon mengangguk setuju.

"Dan apa yang ingin kujelaskan disini adalah... Hal apapun yang kami rekam tahun ini... Bukanlah iklan dengan definisi tadi."

Mr. Jin tentu saja kaget dan merubah ekspresinya.

"Dan karena itu saya memutuskan untuk menghentikan produksi apapun yang berkaitan dengan iklan di Jung Corp. sampai saya menemukan antusiasme kembali. Terima kasih."

Pernyataan mengejutkan itu membuat seisi hall ribut tak percaya. Begitupun Mr. Jin dan Siwon. Ada apa dengan Jung Yunho sebenarnya?

Yunho turun begitu saja dari podium dan berniat keluar dari hall itu kalau saja Siwon tak menahannya.

"Jung Yunho! Apa yang kau maksud berhenti memproduksi iklan?"

"Ku pikir kata-kataku tadi sudah sangat jelas."

"Berapa lama?"

"Uhm, 3 bulan.."

"3 bulan tanpa produksi iklan? Apa kau gila?"

Yunho menghentikan langkahnya.

"Oke kalian bisa melakukannya tapi **tan-pa-ku,** oke? Jangan hubungi aku untuk hal tidak penting, tapi kalau itu serius aku akan datang."

Tanpa mempedulikan media yang terus menghujaninya _blitz_, Yunho kembali berjalan namun semakin cepat karena ia tahu...

"Kejar CEO!"

_See_? Siwon benar-benar memerintahkan kedua sekretarisnya untuk mengejar, ia pun berlari secepat mungkin begitu tahu Siwon juga ikut mengejarnya.

"JUNG YUNHO!" Teriak Siwon.

Keributan pun terjadi begitu Yunho keluar dari hall itu, kru media pun berhamburan keluar sambil mengambil gambar tentang peristiwa kejar-mengejar ini.

Dengan cepat, Jung Yunho terus mengelak dan berhasil masuk ke sebuah ruang staff kosong di basement tanpa diketahui ketiga orang itu. Melihat ada jaket seragam staff, ia pun memakainya sekaligus mengganti sepatu mengkilapnya dengan sebuah sepatu kets biasa.

Ia harus mengecoh Siwon cs supaya bisa keluar dari gedung itu.

Pelan-pelan dengan penuh rasa was-was, ia keluar dari ruangan tadi, mengendap seperti pencuri sambil memperhatikan keadaan sekitar—kalau-kalau Siwon muncul.

Merasa aman, ia berjalan melewati sebuah gudang kecil dan berharap ketiga orang itu tak bisa menemukannya.

Yunho hampir saja kembali berlari menghindar ketika seseorang muncul di hadapannya sambil memberikan sebuah topi.

"Aishhh~ _Butler _Hong, Kau benar-benar mengagetkanku.." Omel Yunho pada sosok yang ternyata pelayan setianya, Hong Jinsuk.

Tangan Yunho terulur mengambil topi yang dibawa _butler _setia-nya itu. Memakainya, mengabaikan rambutnya yang semula sudah tertata rapi keatas(Yawang Version) juga meminta kacamata yang di bawa _butler _kesayangannya itu.

"Tuan muda ingin makan apa siang ini?" tanyanya.

Yunho terlihat berpikir sebentar setelah memakai kacamatanya—yang sebelumnya milik _butler _Hong, "Aku sudah lama tidak makan _samgyetang_... Ohya, aku juga mau sup kacang merah.." Setelah mengatakan itu dengan jelas, Yunho melanjutkan aksi 'kabur'nya.

"Kalau begitu cepatlah selesaikan ini dan pulang, tuan muda!" teriak butler yang berumur lebih dari setengah abad itu.

.

.

Yunho berhasil keluar dari gedung hotel itu setelah mengelabui Siwon dan yang lain dengan penyamarannya. Ia bisa bernafas lega kini dan akhirnya namja tampan itu memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan sedikit di taman kecil itu saat kemudian sebuah bola menggelinding ke arahnya.

Yunho mengambil bola itu dan melihat seorang namja yang tak lebih tinggi darinya kini menghampiri.

"Hei, mahasiswa.. Kau terlambat? Kenapa masih disini? Ayo yang lain sudah menunggu." tiba-tiba saja namja itu sudah merangkul dan menyeretnya.

Yunho bingung, "Kau tersesat? _Aigoo_~ di jaketmu tertulis 'staff film', apa ini semacam replika? Hahaha." namja asing itu terus saja mengoceh sementara Yunho yang kebingungan pun tidak bisa mengelak hingga mereka sampai di bagian taman yang lebih luas. Bisa dilihatnya kerumunan orang yang sedang melakukan _filming_.

Ia pun tertarik melihatnya.

Namja asing tadi segera menghampiri seorang gadis yang membawa anjing jenis _samoyed _yang terlihat lebih mirip _polar bear._

Mata Yunho menyelidiki sekitar dan mengetahui kalau saat ini mereka sedang _filming _sebuah CF makanan untuk hewan peliharaan. Dan ada hal mengejutkan lain, ia melihat sosok yang pagi ini membuat _mood_-nya buruk.

'Gadis itu!' Ia menatap kesal pada seorang gadis berambut lurus panjang yang sedang membantu di samping _Director filming_. Dilihatnya gadis itu menghampiri anjing putih yang sepertinya akan menjadi bintang utama CF ini.

"Ayo, Xiahki... Bantu mimpi kami~!"

"Benar, ayo Xiahki~~! Kau anjing paling tampan~~"

Tiba-tiba mereka berteriak menyemangati anjing tadi, ah.. Namanya Xiahki?

Agak lucu rasanya ketika mereka berteriak kepada seekor hewan peliharaan, tapi kata 'mimpi' yang mereka teriakkan membuat Yunho tertarik untuk tetap melihat proses _filming _ini.

Tapi kemudian namja asing yang tadi kembali datang. "Hei, mahasiswa, tugasmu disana.. Pancing Xiahki dengan makanan itu agar dia mau berlari"

"Oh.. _Ne, algetseumnida_." dan Yunho sepertinya menikmati insiden ini, ia justru bertingkah seperti staff biasa dan membantu mereka karena berpikir ini hal yang menarik.

.

.

.

Proses _filming _pun berjalan lancar, tentu karena Yunho ikut ambil bagian, siapa sangka Xiahki justru begitu menyukainya hingga menjadi penurut selama proses _filming _CF ini.

Yunho membawa beberapa barang-barang ke mobil untuk diangkut, namun lagi-lagi namja asing berjidat lebar tadi kembali menyeretnya. "Eii~ Istirahatlah dulu, ayo ambil kotak makan siangmu.." ia memberi isyarat agak Yunho segera mengambil makanan yang sedang dibagikan oleh si 'gadis tadi pagi'.

Yunho agak menyembunyikan wajah saat ia berhadapan dengan gadis itu. "Ini makan siang untukmu.." namun gadis itu tertarik dan akhirnya mencermati wajah Yunho.

"Wajahmu kenapa sangat familiar?" tatap gadis itu penuh selidik.

Yunho tersenyum kecut sambil terus menghindar dari tatapan gadis itu.

"AH! Kau Jung Yu—"

"Ah, kau benar.. Aku Yujin.. Park Yujin.. Salam kenal.. Hehe.." Yunho segera mengambil tangan gadis itu dan bersalaman.

Gadis bermata indah itu masih curiga. "Bukan.. Bukan.. Kau mirip seseorang yang kutemui pagi ini.. Tunggu sebentar... Hei kalian, coba kemari..." ajak gadis itu pada teman-temannya. Si namja asing berjidat lebar yang menyeretnya paksa, lalu gadis imut yang ia yakin pemilik Xiahki dan si PD tadi.

"Ada apa?"

"Coba lihat? Tidakkah kalian pikir dia mirip seseorang? Itu.. Pemilik Jung Corp. yang menyebalkan itu." tanya gadis tadi.

Yunho hanya meringis pelan berharap identitas aslinya tidak diketahui.

"JUNG YUNHO?!" teriak mereka serempak. Gadis cantik itu mengangguk setuju.

"Bu-bukan.. Bukan.. Banyak yang bilang kami mirip tapi perbedaan kami sangat jauh... Dia berada di tingkat atas sedangkan aku orang biasa.. Hehe.." elak Yunho dengan sangat rapi.

"Tapi rasanya terlalu mirip..." respon gadis pemilik Xiahki.

"Ah, Hangeng oppa.. Kau pernah bertemu langsung dengan Jung Yunho kan? Menurutmu bagaimana?" gadis cantik itu benar-benar berniat mempersulitnya.

"Ya, aku pernah bertemu dengannya sekali, tapi kurasa ia terlihat lebih angkuh dan menyebalkan" Jelas si PD _filming _yang ternyata bernama Hangeng itu.

Yunho kembali meringis kecil mendengar komentar pedas itu.

"Hehe.. Sudah kubilang, aku ini Park Yujin.. Orang biasa.." timpal Yunho lagi, akhirnya ditanggapi anggukan oleh semuanya.

"Ohya, apa kau staff tambahan? Aku rasa aku tidak salah menghitung kotak makan siang untuk para staff tapi kenapa kurang?" si gadis cantik ini memperhatikan Yunho dengan penuh rasa penasaran.

"Itu sebenarnya, aku hanya sedang jalan-jalan di sekitar sini, lalu tiba-tiba dia menarikku dan mengira aku salah satu kru _filming_.."

"Oh!? Jadi kau bukan? Maafkan aku.." Namja asing tadi segera membungkuk pada Yunho tapi itu justru membuat Yunho merasa tidak enak. "Ah, tidak apa-apa.. Aku senang membantu kalian karena _filming _ini juga terlihat seru.." jawab Yunho.

"Kalau begitu terima kasih, Yujin-sshi.. _Filming _hari ini jadi lebih cepat selesai juga karena bantuanmu." Hangeng menepuk bahu Yunho.

"_Jja_~ ambil ini" Gadis tadi kembali menyodorkan kotak makan siangnya.

"Ti-tidak usah, itu pasti milikmu.."

"Ambil saja.. Kau sudah membantu kami menyelesaikan ini lebih cepat, kalau kau tidak mau menerima ini mungkin malam ini aku tidak akan bisa tidur tenang."

Terpaksa ia menerima kebaikan gadis itu. Sedikit banyak, pertemuan keduanya dengan gadis ini membuat Yunho lebih terpesona dibanding tadi pagi.

"Ohya, kau mengetahui tentang _filming_?" tanya Hangeng.

"Ah-ya.. Sedikit.. Temanku juga ada yang sering memintaku membantunya.. Jadi.. Yah, aku tahu beberapa prosedur dan tahap."

"Benarkah?" Gadis yang sejak tadi mencuri perhatian Yunho segera mengeluarkan sebuah kartu nama.

"Ini.. Perusahaan kami, mungkin kalau kau berminat membantu kami.. Tapi saat ini perusahaan kami sedang dalam krisis.. Gedungnya agak kecil tapi mungkin kau justru akan merasa ada dirumah sendiri." jelas gadis itu.

Yunho justru terdiam menatap lambang OZ di kartu nama itu, mengingatkannya pada suatu hal.

"Yujin-sshi? Ada apa?"

"Oh? Ti-tidak.. Aku hanya merasa sepertinya pernah melihat iklan yang kalian buat.. OZ _Advertising _kan?"

Gadis itu mengangguk.

"_Geurae_, paling tidak kau harus main sesekali ke tempat kami.. Aku janji akan mentraktirmu.." Undang Hangeng.

Yunho hanya mengangguk setuju.

"Hangeng oppa.. Kalau begitu ayo belikan makanan untuk Jaejoongie lagi." pinta si pemilik Xiahki.

Mata Yunho tertuju pada gadis cantik itu, ia tersenyum menanggapo ucapan si pemulik Xiahki.

_'Jaejoongie?' _batinnya.

"Aku juga masih lapar.."

"Aishh~ Yoochun-ah! Kau sudah makan bagianku juga.."

Yunho mempehatikan interaksi mereka berempat, ia merasa ada banyak hal menarik disini.

.

.

.

Yunho terduduk diam sambil memperhatikan dua benda di hadapannya.

Bola _baseball _dan kartu nama yang tadi siang ia dapat dari gadis bernama Jaejoong. Atau yang jelas ia kenal sebagai Kim Jaejoong, seorang gadis yang pernah bertemu dengannya 10 tahun yang lalu.

.

.

.

_Jung Yunho kecil yang saat itu baru memasuki tingkat 2 Junior high school tertarik mendatangi sebuah tempat yang terlihat ramai._

_'Sedang ada syuting?' pikirnya._

_Ia mendekati tempat yang harusnya menjadi kursi PD sehingga ia bisa melihat monitor dengan leluasa. Juga dilihatnya selembar kertas berisi konsep filming yang disusun seperti komik._

_Tak berapa lama, seorang namja dewasa datang menghampirinya. Melihat Yunho yang menatap penuh minat pada monitor ia jadi penasaran._

_"Apa kalian sedang syuting?" tanya Yunho polos._

_"Ya.. Seperti yang kau lihat.. Syuting sebuah iklan makanan ringan.. Ah, lebih tepatnya seperti filming sebuah mimpi."_

_"Mimpi? Wah.. Kedengarannya keren"_

_"Kau tertarik? kalau begitu duduklah disini.." ajak namja itu pada Yunho, ditepuknya sebuah bangku tepat disampingnya._

_Namja itu terus menerangkan tentang proses filming yang ia lakukan dan memberi tahu Yunho bahwa iklan itu dibuat bukan hanya sebagai alat, tapi juga sebagai tempat dimana ia menuang imajinasi dan juga merealisasikan mimpinya._

_Yunho takjub mendengarnya dan bertekad untuk mengidolakan hyung ini._

_"Lalu, apa akan adegan tentang bola ini?" Yunho penasaran pada bola baseball yang sejak tadi dimainkan oleh hyung itu._

_"Oh? Ini? Tidak.. Bola ini hanya sumber imajinasiku saja.. Aku selalu memegangnya ketika proses pengambilan gambar karena banyak ide yang kudapat dari sini.. Ini untukmu.." tiba-tiba saja ia memberikan bola itu pada Yunho._

_Tentu saja Yunho dengan senang hati menerima bola dengan lambang OZ itu._

_._

_._

_._

_Hari berikutnya, Yunho kembali datang dan datang ke lokasi demi melihat proses syuting yang dilakukan oleh staff OZ termasuk Dongwook hyung yang ia idolakan._

_"Dongwook hyung.." sapa Yunho ketika datang, masih dengan seragam sekolahnya lengkap._

_"Yunho-yah.." Dongwook tersenyum ramah seperti biasanya, Yunho senang karena merasa seperti mempunyai kakak laki-laki kini._

_Tapi kemudian matanya tertuju pada seorang gadis berseragam yang ia yakin sebaya dengannya berdiri di samping hyung-nya. _

_"Ohya, ini adik perempuanku.. Perkenalkan.." Ujar Dongwook, Yunho tersenyum pada gadis bermata besar dengan rambut hitam yang lurus panjang itu._

_Tapi agaknya gadis itu tidak menyukai Yunho, ia hanya membalas senyum Yunho dengan ekspresi galak._

_"Baiklah, aku harus memulai proses syuting.. Kalian tunggu disini ne?"_

_Keduanya mengangguk. Dan Dongwook segera mendekati salah seorang staff._

_Yunho membaca nametag yang ada di bagian kiri seragam gadis itu, 'Kim Jaejoong'. "Namamu Kim Jaejoong? Salam kenal.." Yunho berusaha ramah, namun Jaejoong kecil hanya mendelik sebal._

_"Itu bola milik oppa?" tegur Jaejoong sambil menunjuk bola baseball yang dipegang Yunho sejak tadi._

_"Oh ne.. Dongwook hyung memberikannya padaku.. ini.." Yunho membiarkan Jaejoong mengambilnya namun belum sampai disentuh Jaejoong, bola itu justru terjatuh dan menggelinding jauh._

_"Biar kuambil..." Yunho bergegas mengejar bola itu, Dongwook tersenyum melihat bahwa mereka akan segera akrab, namun senyumnya pudar begitu saja saat tahu Yunho mengejar bola sampai ke tepi jalanan sedangkan sebuah minibus melaju kencang dari arah kanan._

_"Yunho-yah!"_

_Dongwook mengejar Yunho, dan Yunho tak sadar apa yang terjadi karena semua begitu cepat. Tiba-tiba saja ia merasa ditarik ke dalam sebuah pelukan, tersungkur, dan saat ia lihat.. Dongwook hyung terbaring diatas aspal jalanan dengan darah merembes dari kepalanya._

_"DONGWOOK OPPAA!"_

_Yunho mematung bahkan saat Jaejoong datang untuk membangunkan Dongwook._

_._

.

Yunho mengusap wajahnya kasar, ia tak menyangka akan bertemu dengan gadis itu lagi setelah lebih dari 10 tahun.

"Tuan muda, ini sup kacang merah anda.." _Butler _Hong datang dan memberikan semangkuk sup.

Yunho hanya mengangguk lemah. _Butler _Hong tahu apa yang mengganggu pikiran tuan muda-nya itu.

"Memikirkan Dongwook hyung-anda lagi?" ia duduk di sebelah Yunho, dijawab oleh Yunho dengan sebuah anggukan.

"Kau tahu, _butler _Hong.. Sepertinya hari ini aku bertemu dengan adik Dongwook hyung lagi.."

"Oh? Nona Kim? Ini sudah 10 tahun berarti kira-kita ia sudah 24 tahun?"

Yunho mengangguk. _'Dan ia semakin cantik...'_

"Apa dia mengenali anda, tuan muda?"

Yunho terkekeh, "Mana mungkin.. Kami hanya pernah bertemu sekali.. Saat ini sepertinya dialah yang memegang OZ, dan dari yang kudengar perusahaannya itu sedang dalam keadaan krisis."

_Butler _Hong menangguk paham, lalu mencoba kembali bersuara.

"Tuan muda, apa anda tahu.. Penyabab OZ krisis karena Jung Corp.?"

Yunho menoleh kaget.

.

.

Di tempat lain, gadis cantik yang baru saja dibicarakan tengah sibuk mengutak-atik laptop dan kalkulator bergantian. Lalu tiba-tiba mengeluh.

Ia menaruh kepalanya diatas meja dengan ekspresi sedih.

"Apa kita tidak mendapat untung dari filming hari ini, _sajang-nim_?" tanya gadis imut sang umma dari Xiahki.

Jaejoong mengangguk lemah. "Sepertinya begitu, Junsuie.."

Mereka berdua menghela nafas berat. Beginilah keadaan OZ sekarang, dengan modal sekecil-kecilnya mereka berharap bisa mendapatkan keuntungan lebih yang akan mereka gunakan untuk menutupi hutang properti dan gaji yang sering tidak tepat waktu.

Hangeng, Junsu dan namja berjidat lebar, Park Yoochun memang tak pernah mengeluh pada Jaejoong. Tapi tetap saja ia merasa tidak enak.

Ah, benar.. Ia harus lebih berusaha kalau begitu.

Jaejoong bangun dan mengambil sebuah map berisi kumpulan kertas. "Tapi besok akan ada pembukaan interview untuk proyek iklan perumahan.. Kita harus dapatkan itu, Junsuie~" ia berusaha menyemangati sahabatnya itu.

Junsu pun ikut mengangguk optimis. "Kalau begitu kita coba pikirkan besok."

"_Aigoo_.. Kenapa harus tunggu besok? Kita bisa pikirkan sekarang." Sergah Jaejoong.

Tak lama, ponsel Jaejoong berdering. Ia mengangkat panggilan itu. "_Yeobseyo_? oh appa?"

["..."]

"Aku masih memikirkan masalah di kantor.. Tapi.."

_["Appa sedang sakit, cepatlah pulang sekali saja ke rumah!"]_

Tuut.. Tuuut..

Suara terakhir dari appa Jaejoong begitu keras bahkan Junsu bisa mendengarnya. Ia pun berinisiatif menarik Jaejoong "_Jja jja jja_~ Appa sakit jadi kau harus pulang, _sajangnim_~"

"Tapi.."

"Soal proyek perumahan _real estate_ itu kita bisa memikirkannya besok pagi-pagi.. Akan ada Hangeng oppa, dan Yoochun juga kan? Dengan kepala 4 orang pasti kita lebih mudah menemukan konsep untuk mendapatkan proyek itu, oke?" gadis imut itu mendorong-dorong Jaejoong.

"Ei.. Kau tidak ikut pulang?"

"Aku akan pulang setelah memandikan Xiahki disini~! _Byebye_~!"

.

.

.

Jaejoong sampai dirumah dan melihat umma appa-nya duduk di ruang keluarga dengan wajah cemas.

Ia ikut duduk di hadapan mereka. Appanya hanya menumpu pipi di atas tangan kanan, apa penyakit serius? tapi appanya masih mampu duduk tegap.

"Jadi.. Appa sakit apa?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Hah? Oh.. Ini.." Kedua orang tua Jaejoong kompak menunjuk pada ibu jari kiri milik sang appa. "_M-mwonde_?" Jaejoong merasa tak melihat apa-apa disana.

"_Aigoo_~ apa kau tidak lihat.. Ibu jari appamu terluka karena tadi pagi memotong ayam."

Jaejoong kehabisan kata-kata begitu mendengarnya. Jadi mereka memintanya pulang hanya untuk ini? Karena appanya tergores kecil?

"Oke, sebaiknya aku kembali ke OZ.." Jaejoong sudah kembali beranjak membawa ranselnya.

"Hei anak nakal! Mau kemana kau dengan celana seperti itu?" tunjuk Kim appa pada jeans yang Jaejoong pakai. Jaejoong sendiri menatap penampilannya, apa yang salah dengan kaus berbalut kemeja besar dan celana jeans kesayangannya ini?

"Astaga, padahal gadis-gadis lain keluar dengan gaun dan sepatu hak tinggi.. Tapi kau.. _Aishh_.. Pantas saja kau tidak punya kekasih."

Jaejoong mendengus kesal, "Appa... Saat ini OZ sedang dalam masa-masa sulit.. Jadi mendapatkan proyek iklan ribuan kali lebih penting daripada mencari kekasih!"

Kedua orang tua itu terdiam, "Jadi.. Bisnismu sedang tidak lancar?"

Kali ini Jaejoong yang terdiam, ia pun membuang muka. "Ta-tapi aku dan yang lain masih berusaha."

Keheningan menyapa mereka.

"Jaejoongie.. Umma appa harap kau tetap bisa melanjutkan impian kakakmu ini.." Kim umma segera mendekati Jaejoong dan memeluk anak perempuannya itu. Jaejoong mengangguk dalam diam.

Namun sepertinya kehangatan keluarga itu harus terganggu karena seseorang yang mengetuk pintu rumah mereka.

"Biar kulihat.." Jaejoong melepas pelukan umma-nya dan segera menuju pintu depan.

Ckrekk..

Jaejoong melotot kaget saat melihat yang ada di balik pintu adalah sang pangeran dari Jung Corp., orang yang paling tidak ingin ia lihat.

"Jung Yunho?! Mau apa kau kesini huh? Balas dendam?"

Yunho tersenyum seramah mungkin, "Balas dendam? Haha.. Untuk apa aku melakukan hal seperti itu? Apa orang tuamu ada dirumah? Aku ada urusan dengan mereka."

.

Dan merekapun berkumpul di ruang tamu. Keluarga Kim memandang sengit pada namja tampan itu, membuat Yunho agak tertekan.

"Aku CEO Jung Corp., Jung Yunho.." Semua hanya terdiam, tak tertarik pada apa yang dibicarakan namja itu.

"Ehem... Begini, apa kalian akan mengerti jika kukatakan seperti ini.." Yunho menatap 3 orang itu sesaat.

"Aku tahu, OZ sedang dalam masalah kritis, dan aku berniat membantu OZ karena mengingat masih ada sahamku 30% disana.. Oke, lupakan soal saham itu.. Jika OZ dijual padaku maka aku akan menyelamatkannya.. Bagaimana?" jelasnya penuh percaya diri.

Kim umma segera beranjak ke belakang, sementara Jaejoong menatap bingung pada ibunya yang pergi begitu saja. Dan tak lama ibunya itu sudah kembali dengan sebuah pisau daging di tangannya. Yunho melotot horror.

"SIAPA PEDULI KAU INI CEO ATAU APA! KAMI TIDAK AKAN PERNAH MENJUAL OZ PADA ORANG SEPERTIMU!"

"Umma!"

Dan kalau saja bukan Jaejoong yang sigap menahan ibunya, ia yakin namja tampan itu sudah terluka.

"PERGI! TIDAK AKAN KUBERIKAN PERUSAHAAN DONGWOOK PADA SIAPAPUN! JANGAN SAMPAI AKU MELIHATMU LAGI!" Bentak wanita paruh baya itu sambil mengusir Yunho.

"Oke.. Oke.. Aku pergi.."

Yunho terbirit-birit menghindar dan akhirnya harus rela kalau niat baiknya untuk membantu OZ justru menjadi kesalah pahaman.

Berjalan gontai menuju mobilnya yang dijaga _butler _Hong, Yunho kembali memikirkan apakah ada cara lain untuk membantu OZ?

"Tuan muda.. Bagaimana?" tanya _butler _Hong begitu tuan mudanya itu menghampiri. Namun jawaban yang ia dapat hanya sebuah gelengan kepala.

"Mereka agak aneh.." Jawab Yunho.

"Oh? Apa Nyonya keluarga Kim keluar dengan membawa pisau daging?"

Yunho menatap pelayan itu, "Bagaimana kau tahu..? Kenapa tidak memberitahuku kalau dia punya kebiasaan seperti itu?"

"Sengaja.. Saya pikir seru juga kalau sesekali membuat anda ketakutan, tuan muda.."

"Oh.." Yunho terasenyum kecut karena tingkah pelayannya itu.

"Jadi anda akan melakukan apa untuk membantu OZ?"

"Itu dia.. Aku harus memikirkan ulang apa yang harus kulakukan.. Ayo kembali." _Butler _Hong mengangguk dan segera membukakan pintu mobil mewahnya.

.

.

.

Sementara, kembali ke kediaman keluarga Kim.

Jaejoong mengambil segelas air untuk menenangkan umma-nya.

"_Aigoo_... Bisa-bisanya bocah sialan itu datang dan meminta OZ milik Dongwook dengan begitu mudah.." geram Kim umma.

"Tapi, umma.. Bagaimana Jung Yunho punya 30% saham OZ?" tanya Jaejoong.

Keduanya terdiam, tak tahu harus memulai cerita darimana.

"Sejak oppa-mu meninggal, appa hanya tahu menjual obat sementara umma-mu hanya tahu beres-beres dirumah.. Hangeng juga hanya tahu merekam film... Karena itu appa meminta bantuan tuan Jung, ayah Jung Yunho.." jelas Kim appa.

"Karena tidak enak pada tuan Jung yang memberi bantuan secara cuma-cuma, appa-mu memberikan 30% sahamnya.. Tapi kami sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau anaknya seperti itu.." Lanjut Kim umma.

Jaejoong menatap tak mengerti pada keduanya.

"Lalu, darimana ayah kenal tuan Jung?"

"Oh? itu.. Kebetulan teman dekat ayah bekerja sebagai kepala pelayan keluarga Jung.."

Kali ini Jaejoong mengangguk paham, _'Aku sudah 3 tahun memegang OZ, tapi baru tahu hal ini sekarang.. Sepertinya aku harus lebih berusaha menjaga OZ..' _pikirnya.

.

.

.

Esoknya adalah pagi yang cerah bahkan di Jung Corp.

Para petinggi perusahaan sudah berkumpul di ruang rapat menunggu kedatangan CEO mereka yang kemarin sempat membuat keributan.

Siwon sendiri sebagai COO perusahaan itu terlihat belum bisa tenang atas kasus memalukan yang dilakukan direktur utamanya kemarin.

Dan tak lama, orang yang mereka tunggu datang. Dengan jas licin dan rapi seperti biasa, ia duduk di tempat seharusnya dan melihat sekeliling.

"Pagi, semuanya.."

Siwon tersenyum paksa melihat kehadiran CEO mereka itu.

"Jadi, ada perlu apa memanggilku di hari pertama liburanku? Hum?"

"Jonghyun, berikan proposal perumahan _Pyeongchang _pada CEO."

Jonghyun segera menuruti perintah Siwon dan memberikan sebuah file berisi proposal pada Yunho. Yunho sendiri hanya membuka dan membolak-balik proposal itu tanpa minat.

"Kurasa kalian bisa memutuskan sendiri tanpaku kan?" Yunho tersenyum pada semuanya.

"Kita akan melakukan presentasi proposal untuk proyek _Pyeongchang_, dan sebagai wajah perusahaan kau harus datang supaya kita mendapat kesepakatannya." jelas Siwon.

Yunho menaruh kembali proposal itu, "Jadi kau memintaku datang di hari liburanku hanya untuk ini?" tanya Yunho. Siwon mengangguk tanpa ragu.

"Oke.. Aku hanya harus datang di presentasi proposal iklan itu? Aku akan datang.. Selesai kan?" Yunho pun beranjak meninggalkan ruangan itu, namun Siwon yang tidak bisa terima begitu saja mengejarnya.

"Yunho!"

"Ada apa lagi? Jangan lupa, Siwon-ah.. Aku sedang dalam masa liburan.." elak Yunho sebelum Siwon kembali menyudutkannya.

"CEO-nim.. Apa anda tidak mau membaca isi proposalnya terlebih dulu? Anda akan datang ke presentasi besok?" kali ini Yura yang mengintrupsi.

Yunho mengangguk lalu setelah memberi senyuman terbaik pada semuanya, ia pergi begitu saja.

Siwon hanya mampu menatap tak percaya pada kepergian atasannya itu.

.

.

.

Yunho berhenti di depan rumahnya, sebuah rumah super mewah di kawasan _Gangnam-gu._ Diparkirnya rapi _Mercedes benz SLR McLaren_-nya di garasi rumah dan buru-buru masuk.

Beberapa menit lalu _butler _Hong mengirim pesan agar ia kembali secepatnya setelah meeting.

Ketika memasuki rumah dengan interior modern dan mewah itu ia segera mencari _butler _Hong, penasaran apa kira-kira yang ingin dibicarakan kepala pelayan yang sudah ia anggap orang tuanya itu.

Ia menemukan _butler _Hong di ruangan tempatnya menyimpan baju dan segala macam aksesoris. Dilihatnya _butler _Hong yang tengah mengutak-atik sebuah globe.

"Hoho.. Apa kau mau melakukan perjalanan keliling dunia, _butler _Hong?"

"Anda sudah datang? Ini bukan untukku, justru kurasa tuan muda sudah lama tidak mendapat kejutan." pria tua itu mengajak Yunho berdiri di depan lemarinya sendiri.

Tentu saja Yunho bingung, "Kejutan macam apa yang kau maksud?"

Tanpa banyak berkata lagi, _butler _Hong memutar globe tadi searah jarum jam. Dan yang terjadi berikutnya membuat Yunho tercengang. Lemari yang biasa ia gunakan kini bergeser dan menunjukan lemari lain di belakangnya dengan isi yang sangat kontras dengan lemari aslinya.

Beberapa kaus berwarna cerah, jaket, snapback, jam tangan, dan sepatu yang benar-benar _colorful_. Juga sederet kacamata _full-frame_ berwarna hitam.

"Wow.. A-apa ini?"

"Saya mendapatkan ide tentang cara menyelamatkan OZ... Tuan muda pernah diundang ke perusahaan itu sebagai Park Yujin, jadi kurasa tuan muda bisa menyamar sebagai Park Yujin lagi untuk membantu OZ secara diam-diam. Karena itu saya menyiapkan ini semua."

Yunho tersenyum takjub melihat semua ini.

Tapi masalahnya ia ragu untuk memakai barang-barang itu. Apa akan cocok untuknya yang biasa terlihat kaku dan _high-class_?

"Tapi.. Apa aku cocok menggunakan barang-barang itu?"

"Kalau begitu, kenapa tidak anda coba dan segera ke OZ?"

Mendengar itu, Yunho tersenyum. Setuju pada pemikiran _butler_-nya ini.

Butler Hong sendiri akhirnya membantu Yunho memakai pakaiannya sebagai Park Yujin.

Sebuah kaus kasual berwarna toska ia padukan dengan _varsity baseball_ berwarna hitam-putih, _skinny jeans _dan sepatu kets berwarna putih juga ia pakai dengan agak ragu. Setelah menyisir rambutnya dan memberikan sedikit poni agar berbeda dari Jung Yunho, ia memakai sebuah jam tangan berwarna senada dengan kausnya dan sentuhan terakhir, sebuah kacamata _full-frame _yang memberi kesan kalem sekaligus cerdas.

Park Yujin karya Jung Yunho dan _butler _Hong sempurna kini.

"Terima kasih, _butler _Hong.. Kalau begitu aku akan ke OZ sekarang."

"Ne.. Hati-hati tuan muda.. Jangan sampai ada yang mengenalmu.."

"Tenang saja! Aku bahkan tidak mengenal diriku sendiri~!" teriak Yunho dari depan pintu dan akhirnya rumah itu kembali sepi.

.

.

.

Tak akan ada yang percaya jika kini seorang Jung Yunho yang dikenal sebagai seorang pebisnis muda tersukses di Korea berjalan-jalan dengan pakaian kasual dan bahkan tak ada yang mencurigainya.

Yunho sempat iseng mendekati seorang karyawan ber-jas yang sedang membaca koran di halte. Ia duduk di samping ahjussi yang ternyata sedang membaca berita tentangnya—Jung Yunho.

Tapi saat melihat Yunho yang sekarang ini, ahjussi itu hanya memasang ekspresi khas orang yang kesal karena terganggu, bukan ekspresi kaget karena melihat seorang Jung Yunho.

_'It's so great!' _pikir Yunho girang sambil kembali berjalan menuju alamat dimana gedung OZ berada.

.

.

Yunho sempat terdiam di pelataran OZ, ia sampai. Dilihatnya sebuah _neon-box_ betuliskan _**'OZ Advertising' **_tepat di sebelah pintu masuk.

Ternyata benar apa yang dikatakan Kim Jaejoong kemarin. Gedung OZ bukan gedung bertingkat-tingkat seperti perusahaan miliknya. OZ hanya memakai sebuah gedung 2 lantai yang lebih terlihat seperti kantor kecil.

Yunho kembali terkejut saat melihat bagian dalam kantor yang berisi dekorasi ceria berwarna-warni. _'Seperti tempat penitipan anak.'_ pikirnya diam-diam.

Ia menemukan keempat orang yang baru saja ia kenal kemarin sedang berkumpul di satu meja.

"_Annyeong_.." sapanya membuat keempat orang itu menoleh.

"Guk.. Gukk!" Yang pertama menyapa kedatangan Yunho justru Xiahki, anjing berbulu putih itu segera berlari mendekati kaki Yunho.

"Huah! Jung Yunho!" Kim Jaejoong berpura-pura kaget lalu tersenyum menghampiri Yunho.

"Ahaha.. Aku bercanda, Yujin-sshi.. Kau datang?"

"Wah.. Yujin-ah!" sahut Junsu riang.

"Ayo duduk, anggap saja rumahmu sendiri.." sambutan hangat segera mengalir begitu saja.

Yunho mengangguk dan tersenyum ceria, "Karena kemarin Hangeng hyung mengundangku datang, jadi hari ini aku datang dan.. Ada hal yang aku ingin bicarakan.."

"_Mworago_?" tanya Jaejoong penasaran.

"Aku ingin melamar kerja disini dan membantu kalian."

Semuanya mendadak terdiam dan menatap tak percaya pada Yunho.

"A-apa?" Jaejoong bahkan nyaris tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar, ini terlalu mendadak dan lagi..

"Yujin-sshi.. Kau ingat soal kubilang keadaan kami sedang sulit bahkan dalam masa krisis? Kalau kau bersedia menjadi bagian OZ, aku belum bisa menjamin membayarmu tepat waktu." Jelas Jaejoong membuat Yunho tersenyum.

"Aku tidak mempermasalahkan itu, aku benar-benar berniat membantu kalian semua.. Bukan karena uang."

Mereka berempat saling tatap bahkan Yoochun termangu memdengar ucapan itu.

"Kau serius?" Kali ini Hangeng angkat bicara.

"Ne, aku merasa ada takdir antara aku dan orang-orang di OZ.. Aku pernah bilang bahwa aku menyukai dan mengerti beberapa prosedur iklan.. Sebenarnya itu karena aku melihat iklan OZ di Televisi.. Dan mulai saat itu aku menjadi benar-benar tertarik pada dunia filming & iklan. Jadi, bekerja disini sama saja seperti sebuah kebanggaan besar bagiku, bukan karena aku membutuhkan uang."

Mereka masih terdiam tak percaya namun Jaejoong tersenyum.

"Kalau aku boleh tahu, iklan buatan OZ mana yang kau lihat itu?" tanya Gadis cantik yang hari ini makin cantik dengan kemeja kasual putih dan _skinny jeans_-nya seperti biasa.

Yunho menatap sekitar dan menemukan poster iklan yang ia maksud tertempel di sudut ruangan itu.

"Ah! Itu! Iklan makanan riangan itu.. Bahkan iklan itu diputar dalam jangka waktu lama kan?"

Jaejoong menoleh dan menatap poster iklan yang ditunjuk Yunho, seketika sinar matanya berubah sendu. "Itu.. Buatan kakakku.."

Yunho menatap gadis itu dengan perasaan tidak tega, ada rasa bersalah yang membebaninya saat menatap ke dalam kedua mata bening itu.

"Oke.. Kalau begitu, apa Yujin diterima di OZ?" Jaejoong tiba-tiba menoleh ke belakang, meminta persetujuan dari rekan-rekannya yang masih duduk rapi.

Junsu dan Yoochun tanpa ragu mengangguk setuju, Jaejoong pun mengalihkan tatapan pada Hangeng. "Yujin punya dasar-dasar penting tentang _filming _jadi aku rasa itu sangat bagus." Namja ramah itu tersenyum.

Jaejoong pun ikut tersenyum riang.

"Baiklah, Park Yujin-sshi.. Kau diterima! Selamat menjadi bagian dari keluarga OZ."

Yunho tersenyum puas, "Kalau begitu cukup panggil aku Yujin saja.."

"Hehe.. Baiklah Yujin-ah! Sekarang akan kuperkenalkan anggota OZ secara resmi padamu.. Ini Kim Junsu, make up artis, penanggung jawab artis dan ibu dari Xiahki.." Tunjuk Jaejoong pada gadis imut yang selalu membawa Xiahki itu.

"_Annyeong_~" sapa Junsu.

"Lalu dia Park Yoochun, penanggung jawab property dan asisten PD." Yoochun hanya melambai tangan dengan gaya sok _cool_.

"Dan Hangeng oppa, PD kami.. Sutradara yang bertanggung jawab penuh atas semua proses _filming _iklan." Hangeng tersenyum ramah seperti biasa.

Jaejoong kembali menatap Yunho, "Dan aku Kim Jaejoong, kepala bagian utama di OZ.." Jaejoong mengakhiri acara perkenalan itu dengan senyuman termanis yang pernah Yunho tahu.

Lagi-lagi ia terpesona pada gadis cantik itu. Tapi kemudian lamunannya buyar ketika Jaejoong beranjak kembali duduk."_Jja_.. Kau boleh duduk disini, Yujin-ah!" Jaejoong menggeser sebuah bangku diantaranya dan Junsu.

Yunho pun menurut dan duduk manis untuk hari pertamanya sebagai pegawai biasa di OZ.

"Sebenarnya hari ini kami sedang membahas tentang ini.." Hangeng menyerahkan sebuah map dengan lambang yang sama seperti proposal yang tadi pagi diberikan Jonghyun padanya.

_'Jadi mereka juga ingin mengambil proyek Pyeongchang?'_

Yunho hanya membolak-balik kertas-kertas dalam map itu, _dejavu_.. Seperti tadi pagi ia membolak-balik proposal perusahaannya.

"Sepertinya Jung Corp. juga akan mengambil proyek ini, jadi kita harus menyiapkan ide dan presentasi proposal dengan baik agar proyek itu jatuh pada kita." Jelas Hangeng.

Semuanya mengangguk setuju.

"Eh.. _Chogi_.. Aku punya ide bagus untuk proyek ini.." interupsi Yunho berhasil menyita perhatian keempat orang itu.

Mereka menatap serius pada Yunho.

"Akan kupastikan kita yang mendapat proyek itu, bukan Jung Corp... Kita akan mengalahkan mereka untuk proyek _Pyeongchang_." Yunho berusaha meyakinkan anggota OZ.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

_So this is Secretive U!_ Ada yang nonton drama ini juga? Hehe.. Chapter buat fic ini mungkin bakal panjang-panjang karena banyak yang bilang saya selalu bikin chapter yang terlalu pendek ㅠ.ㅠ

Dongwook yang saya pake disini Lee Dongwook karena saya lagi suka banget ama dia di Roommate ^^ *curhat.

Dan untuk bulan menghargai bulan suci ini, saya mutusin buat bikin ff yang aman-aman(?) dulu deh ya.

Ada yang berminat lanjut?


	2. Chapter 2

**Secretive U (You)**

**a YunJae fanfic presented by © Cherry YunJae**

**Chapter 2**

**.**

**.**

**YunJae, Yoosu, Hangeng, Siwon, Sulli, and the**

**others**

**Romance/Drama/Humor**

**Warning! Out of Character! Unclear plot!**

**GENDERSWITCH! Typos everywhere! Complicated**

**(?)!**

**Teen's rated.**

**.**

**Based on Taiwanese Drama "Fall in Love with**

**Me" © 2014 with some changes.**

.

.

.

.

.

Kamis pagi, Yunho di kediamannya sudah bersiap memulai aktifitas. Sesuai dengan janjinya pada Siwon kemarin, hari ini ia akan datang ke presentasi proposal untuk _Pyeongchang realty_. Dengan catatan "Hanya datang" bukan untuk melakukan presentasi atau apapun.

_Butler _Hong membantu tuan muda-nya itu memakai jas dan merapikannya, rutinitas pagi.

"Nanti nona Kim pasti akan melihat anda, lalu apa yang akan anda lakukan?" tanyanya sambil merapikan jas Yunho.

"Mereka pasti akan bilang kalau karyawan mereka ada yang mirip denganku."

"Lalu tanggapan anda?" tanya _Butler _Hong.

"Oh sungguh? Aku jadi ingin melihatnya.."

Kedua orang berbeda usia itu tertawa.

_Butler _Hong menyodorkan sebuah kotak berisi 2 ponsel. Yunho mengambil salah satunya setelah mengecek dan yakin bahwa itu ponselnya sebagai Yujin.

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu.."

_Butler _Hong yang melihat ponsel lain tertinggal pun menahan kepergian Yunho.

"Tunggu, tuan muda.. Anda tidak membawa ponsel bisnis anda?"

Yunho tersenyum "Tidak.. Aku sedang dalam masa liburan sejak terakhir berlibur 5 tahun yang lalu, aku tidak mau ada gangguan dari kantor terutama..."

"Siwon.." Mereka serempak mengucapkan nama COO Jung Corp itu dan tertawa.

"Aku pergi dulu.." Kali ini Yunho benar-benar berpamitan dan pergi, _butler _Hong hanya tersenyum maklum.

.

.

.

Yunho turun dari mobilnya di depan gedung yang dijanjikan sebagai tempat pertemuan dengan orang-orang dari grup _Pyeongchang_.

Siwon, Jonghyun dan Yura yang sudah sejak tadi menunggu segera menghampiri CEO angkuh itu dan berjalan mengekor.

Siapa sangka saat masuk gedung besar itu mereka justru berpapasan dengan anggota OZ.

Merekapun sama-sama terhenti dan terlibat aksi saling berhadapan.

Siwon tersenyum, menyapa Hangeng yang sebenarnya sudah lama ia kenal.

"Wohoo.. Apa kabar Hangeng?"

Hangeng hanya tersenyum membalas COO itu, ikut menyapa namun dengan nada yang sama sinis.

Sementara Junsu sibuk berbisik-bisik pada Jaejoong, membuat Yunho sedikit melirik dengan gaya acuh khas seorang Jung Yunho.

Jaejoong menatap sebal pada sikap direktur itu, "Wajahnya memang mirip, tapi kepribadiannya benar-benar jauh ternyata.." Jaejoong sedikit mengangkat suara agar Yunho bisa mendengarnya.

Junsu terkekeh geli sementara Yunho masih berusaha acuh mendengar hal itu.

"Kalau aku bertemu lagi di jalan dengan orang seperti ini, aku pasti akan menendang kakinya." Jaejoong melirik sinis pada sang CEO.

Tampaknya kata-kata Jaejoong justru membuat sekretaris Yunho iritasi.

"Siapa kalian sebenarnya? Tolong jaga sopan santun di depan CEO kami." jelas Jonghyun.

Jaejoong tersenyum menanggapinya, "Aku punya banyak sopan santun.. Tapi itu hanya kuberikan pada orang yang juga sopan terhadapku.."

"Benar-benar tidak sopan.. Apa kalian tidak berpendidikan?" Kali ini Sekretaris Yura yang angkat bicara, Jaejoong hampir saja bereaksi pada kata-kata pedas itu kalau saja Yoochun tidak menahannya.

Jaejoong terpaksa menahan kekesalannya dan hanya menatap Yoochun yang berjalan mendekati gadis bernama Han Yura itu.

"Mengatakan 'tidak berpendidikan' pada seseorang di hadapanmu itu juga tidak sopan, cantik.." goda Yoochun dengan gaya _Cassanova_-nya yang tidak diragukan lagi.

Jaejoong mengangkat dagu karena merasa menang.

Yunho nyaris saja tertawa melihat pertengkaran level anak sekolah dasar ini kalau saja utusan dari grup _Pyeongchang _tidak segera datang dan meminta Jung Corp. memulai presentasi pertama.

Siwon melempar tatapan yang sulit diartikan pada Hangeng.

Selanjutnya empat orang dengan pakaian rapi dan formal itu memasuki ruang 'eksekusi'.

Jaejoong dan yang lainnya beranjak menuju tempat yang telah disediakan untuk menunggu giliran mereka.

"Dilihat aslinya ternyata sangat menyebalkan ya?" keluh Junsu.

Jaejoong terkekeh, "Dia itu memang menyebalkan.. Orang-orang di sekitarnya juga jadi menyebalkan.."

"Ne, sayang sekali.. Padahal sekretaris tadi cantik sekali.."

"Yoochunnie..." tegur duo Kim bersamaan.

.

.

.

Tak berapa lama, grup Jung Corp. keluar dengan riuh tepuk tangan dari dalam ruangan. Mereka berempat berjalan penuh percaya diri menuju tempat duduk di sebelah anggota OZ.

Di belakang mereka, seorang perempuan menghampiri anggota OZ.

"OZ _advertising_? Silahkan.." Pintanya sopan.

Jaejoong mengangguk paham dan membiarkan perempuan itu pergi terlebih dahulu.

Ia memberi isyarat agar ketiga rekannya itu berkumpul dan melakukan diskusi ringan sebelum presentasi besar ini mereka lakukan.

"Dengar, kita harus melakukannya sesuai dengan instruksi Yujin kemarin ya? Oke?"

Semua mengangguk mengerti terutama Junsu yang selalu dipenuhi semangat.

Hangeng yang lebih dulu berjalan menuju ruang eksekusi itu, Yoochun dan Junsu membawa beberapa _box _berisi peralatan yang mereka butuhkan untuk presentasi ini, sungguh kontras dengan Jung Corp. yang hanya membawa laptop dan beberapa berkas.

Yang terakhir mengekor justru si direktur cantik, Kim Jaejoong. Setelah berhasil melempar senyum penuh ejekan pada Jung Yunho, ia pergi dengan dagu terangkat.

Membuat Yunho diam-diam mengulum senyum setelah gadis itu pergi.

.

.

.

"Tidak mau, aku tidak mau pindah!" Oke, kali ini agak aneh memang, tapi OZ sepertinya berniat menunjukan totalitas presentasi mereka, terbukti dari konsep mereka yang lebih seperti _mini-drama _rupanya.

Dimana Yoochun menjadi seorang nenek, Junsu anaknya sementara Jaejoong cucunya.

Hangeng bertugas sebagai _director _seperti biasa dan menjelaskan tentang konsep mereka ini.

"_Aigoo, Halmeoni_.. Kenapa tidak mau pindah rumah?"

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau! Tidak mau ya tidak mau!"

Bergantian, mereka menyusun properti layaknya sebuah drama sekolah dasar.

"Pernahkah kalian berpikir mengapa orang tua tidak pernah mau meninggalkan rumah lama?" Hangeng menjelaskan sesuai ide yang dicetuskan Yujin.

Junsu kembali membawa replika rumah baru yang disimbolkan sebagai rumah dari _Pyeongchang realty._

"_Eomma_.. Jangan khawatir.. Kau masih bisa menanam sayuran dirumah baru kita dan ini.." Junsu memperlihatkan sebuah dinding dengan coretan-coretan garis.

"Ini coretan tinggi Jaejoong dari kecil, kau tidak perlu merindukannya karena kita akan punya di rumah yang baru."

Dan dengan konsep dasar seperti ini, mini-drama mereka selesai, mereka berdiri sejajar selama Hangeng menjelaskan.

"Di _Pyeongchang realty_, kami bukan hanya sekedar menyediakan rumah.. Tapi juga membantu meneruskan kenangan.. Karena kami membuatnya dengan hati."

Serempak mereka membuat tanda segitiga dari telunjuk dan ibu jari kedua tangan yang disatukan.

"Ini presentasi dari OZ, semoga anda berkenan.." Mereka pun mengakhiri presentasi proposal dan menunggu reaksi.

Mereka berdiri dengan tatapan optimis.

Tak seperti yang mereka duga, ruangan justru sepi. Mendadak rasa percaya diri mereka menguap begitu saja, Hangeng hanya melirik pada ketiga _dongsaeng_-nya.

Namun perasaan itu diruntuhkan saat pimpinan _Pyeongchang realty_ yang tiba-tiba berdiri dan memberi tepuk tangan diikuti semua penilai.

Mereka tentu saja kaget, tapi melihat senyum puas di wajah sang pimpinan akhirnya membuat mereka kembali optimis.

.

.

Para anggota Jung Corp. terutama Siwon terkesiap saat mendengar tepuk tangan yang lebih riuh dibanding saat presentasi mereka.

Sementara lagi-lagi Yunho tersenyum. Puas akan reaksi yang di dapat OZ meski ia tidak bisa secara langsung melihat presentasi itu.

Tim OZ kembali keluar dan duduk di bangku ruang tunggu seperti semula dengan wajah ceria, menghiraukan tatapan sengit dari Siwon dan kedua sekretarisnya. Sementara Yunho hanya membuang tatapan ke arah lain.

Mereka hanya menunggu sampai sekitar lima belas menit hingga perempuan yang sebelumnya mempersilahkan masuk kini membawa amplop berisi surat hasil keputusan.

"Terima kasih sudah datang hari ini.." Ia membungkuk sopan pada kedua belah pihak setelah yakin memberikan hasil keputusan dengan tepat kemudian kembali pergi.

Sepertinya tim OZ lebih tertarik melihat ekspresi para petinggi Jung Corp. saat membuka amplop itu.

Ada raut kekecewaan di wajah Siwon dan dugaan mereka kalau Jung Corp. ditolak kini diperkuat dengan sikap sang COO yang mengajak CEO sekaligus dua sekretarisnya kembali ke kantor.

"Kita bicarakan ini di kantor.." seperti kebakaran jenggot, COO itu segera berjalan cepat.

Jaejoong hampir saja tertawa melihat gelagat Siwon, tapi ia harus menahan tawa itu saat tahu Yunho yang hendak beranjak justru menyempatkan diri menatapnya.

Jaejoong hanya menarik ujung bibirnya dan menatap penuh ejekan seolah berkata _'Loser_!'.

Yunho tak mau ambil pusing soal ejekan itu, ia segera mengekor ketiga temannya dan pergi dari hadapan OZ.

"Ahaha~ Kau lihat wajah mereka? Kutebak, pasti mereka ditolak.." Yoochun tertawa riang.

"Berhenti tertawa, bodoh.. Kita belum tahu apakah kita juga diterima..." Junsu menatap amplop di tangan Jaejoong.

"Kalau sampai kita ditolak juga, aku tidak yakin OZ bisa kembali mendapatkan proyek lain selama 3 bulan kedepan." ia menggenggam erat amplop itu.

"Kalau begitu bukalah.. Kita harus tahu hasilnya kan?" Hangeng tersenyum lembut.

Jaejoong mengangguk dan dengan perasaan begitu tegang, ia membuka amplop itu.

Sungguh, ia terus berdoa selama _inchi _deni _inchi _kertas itu keluar dai amplop.

Jaejoong melotot kaget saat melihat sederetan kata-kata di kertas itu.

"Hangeng oppaa!"

Jaejoong membalik kertas itu, menunjukkan pada ketiga rekannya.

_'Pyeongchang realty _memutuskan presentasi milik OZ _advertising _DITERIMA dan melanjutkan proyek yang telah disepakati."

"Kyaaa!"

"HUAAHHH!"

Mereka meluapkan rasa bahagia mereka dengan berteriak dan akhirnya berpelukan.

Ini awal yang baru bagi OZ.

.

.

Para anggota Jung Corp. baru saja keluar dari lift di lantai dasar dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

Siwon sepertinya menjadi pihak yang paling tidak bisa menerima keputusan presdir _Pyeongchang_, berbeda dengan Yunho yang tetap diam sejak tadi.

"Kalau hanya masalah itu, aku akan segera menyelesaikannya.. Yunho, kau harus ikut ke kantor untuk mendiskusikan masalah ini.. Kita harus mencoba—"

Kata-kata Siwon terputus saat Yunho mengangkat tangan.

"Choi Siwon, sahabat baikku.. Kau lupa kalau aku sedang** li-bu-ran**? Jadi tolong jangan ganggu aku lagi, oke?"

Jung Yunho melempar senyum sebelum akhirnya pergi begitu saja menuju mobilnya yang diparkir diluar. Mengabaikan Siwon yang menatap kesal sambil meremas proposal tadi, dan kedua sekretarisnya yang mendesah kecewa.

Ia tak peduli.

Dan setelah berhasil masuk ke mobil, ia mengecek baju yang sudah disiapkan _butler _Hong—baju milik Yujin tentunya.

Ia tersenyum sesaat sebelum kemudian dering ponsel mengganggunya.

_**Kim Jaejoong is calling...**_

Yunho segera mengangkat panggilan itu.

"Oh? _Yeobseyo_?"

["_Yeobseyo_? Yujin-ah! Kau dimana?"]

"Ohng? Ah.. Aku masih di... Rumah.." Jawab Yunho ragu-ragu.

["Apa kau akan datang ke OZ hari ini? Aku akan mentraktirmu!"]

Yunho tersenyum kecil, "Ohya? Ada apa memangnya?"

["Kau brillian, Yujin-ah! Proposal kita diterima _Pyeongchang realty_! Kami akan merayakan ini di OZ, kalau kau sempat.. Datang ne?"]

"Oh.. _Araaa_~ Aku akan kesana sekarang.."

.

.

.

"Bersulang~!"

Kelima botol soju berwarna hijau itu berdenting karena saling bersentuhan, setiap pemilik segera meminum isinya dengan raut cerah.

Anggota OZ sedang gembira kini, dan kenyataan bahwa proyek ini mereka dapat berkat seorang Park Yujin membuat mereka harus merayakannya.

"Yujin-ah.. Bersulang denganku.. Berkatmu kita jadi punya pekerjaan untuk tiga bulan kedepan.." Yoochun mengangkat botol miliknya ke arah Yunho dan mengajaknya minum.

"Denganku juga~ Terimakasih, Yujin-ah!" Junsu ikut bersulang untuk Yunho yang terlihat kesulitan menghabiskan minuman beralkohol itu.

Dan kemudian Hangeng dengan sikap tenangnya ikut bersulang, mengangkat botol miliknya dan mengabaikan Yunho yang membenarkan kacamatanya dengan _gesture _canggung.

Sepertinya mereka begitu gembira.

Dan terakhir Jaejoong, gadis cantik yang sejak tadi duduk di samping kanan Yunho itu memberikan senyum cantiknya sebelum mengangkat botol soju-nya.

"Mereka benar, OZ akhirnya kembali hidup karenamu.. Aku sungguh berterima kasih.."

Yunho sempat terdiam—terpesona sebenarnya, tapi begitu mendengar suara botolnya dan milik Jaejoong beradu, _namja _tampan itu tersentak dan tersenyum kaku.

"Kalian berlebihan.. Itu juga karena usaha kalian kan? Aku bahkan tidak ikut presentasi." Yunho merendah diri.

"Eiissh.. Bicara apa kau.. Idemu saja sudah bisa membantu kami, apa jangan-jangan kau ini malaikat penolong OZ yang dihadiahkan oleh Tuhan?"

Abaikan Yoochun, dia sudah mulai mabuk sepertinya.

"Baiklah, ayo makan.. Sup kita sudah siap~" ajak Junsu dan lima pasang sumpit pun diangkat.

.

.

.

10.25 pm

OZ terlihat agak berantakan.

Hanya di bagian yang mereka tempati sebenarnya. Tapi cukup terlihat kacau.

Jaejoong dan Junsu sudah tidur sambil saling bersandar. Begitupun dengan Yoochun yang kelihatan sudah mabuk berat.

Hanya Yunho dan Hangeng yang masih sadar, meski pipi Yunho sudah memerah karena setengah mabuk tapi ia masih mencoba mempertahankan kesadarannya.

Hangeng juga sepertinya memiliki toleransi tinggi terhadap alkohol.

"Yujin-ah.. Aku sungguh-sungguh berterima kasih.." Pria tenang yang paling dewasa itu membuka pembicaraan.

Yunho tersenyum simpul, "Kalian terus mengucapkan itu semenjak aku datang, dan sudah kubilang aku tulus melakukan ini untuk OZ."

Hangeng menyentuh botol soju-nya yang entah keberapa.

"Sebenarnya apa yang membuatmu begitu menyukai OZ?" akhirnya pertanyaan semacam ini keluar juga dari mulut salah satu anggota OZ.

Yang ditanya tersenyum.

Yunho menerawang sesaat, kembali mengingat masa-masa saat ia ada di bangku kelas sembilan sekolah menengah.

"Ayah dan Ibuku sering sibuk.. Aku hanya bersama pamanku dirumah, dan tak banyak hal yang kuingat menyenangkan selain terus duduk di depan televisi."

Hangeng memperhatikan Yunho.

"Aku tertarik pada iklan-iklan di sana terutama iklan dari OZ, iklan kalian selalu menarik. Dan entah sejak kapan aku selalu tidak sabar untuk pulang kerumah dan menonton televisi, karena itu satu-satunya cara melupakan kesepianku." jelasnya panjang lebar tanpa kebohongan kali ini.

Hangeng mengangguk paham.

"Iklan yang kau maksud, itu buatan Dongwook.. Kakak Jaejoongie. Dan dia sudah meninggal." Yunho sebenarnya tidak terlalu kaget, untungnya Hangeng mengatakan itu bukan untuk melihat reaksinya. Tatapan mata Hangeng justru menuju pada poster iklan kebanggaan OZ itu, sekaligus iklan terakhir yang diproduksi oleh Dongwook.

"Hari itu, ketika Dongwook dibawa kerumah sakit dan dinyatakan tidak bisa terselamatkan, Jaejoongie yang masih berumur 14 sudah bertekad mengambil alih perusahaan dan meneruskan impian kakaknya. Aku sungguh takjub."

Pandangan Yunho kini teralih pada gadis cantik yang asyik terlelap tak jauh darinya. Ia akui memang gadis itu terlihat luar biasa.

"Ia berniat melakukan ini dengan kemauannya sendiri, bukan paksaan dari siapapun.. Dan akupun berusaha membantunya mempertahankan OZ, disamping rasa hormatku juga sebagai junior Dongwook. Aku tidak mengerti apa-apa tentang manajemen perusahaan, karena itu OZ baru resmi menerima kasus 2 tahun lalu, setelah Jaejoongie lulus."

Yunho terus memperhatikan, tak tahu kalau ternyata usaha mereka mempertahankan OZ begitu keras.

Ada rasa bersalah yang sedikit banyak menghantam ulu hatinya.

Mereka terdiam, sampai akhirnya Hangeng beranjak.

"_Jja_.. Sudah hampir jam 11, aku harus membawa mereka pulang sepertinya." Dan Yunho pun ikut beranjak meski agak sempoyongan.

Hangeng mulai membangunkan duo Kim sementara Yunho mendekati Yoochun. Dan Hangeng lupa memberitahu Yunho soal—

"Jangan bangunkan dia!"

—kebiasaan buruk Yoochun ketika mabuk.

Terlambat, merasa bahunya ditepuk, Yoochun pun bangun dan segera meracau tak jelas sambil menendangi meja.

"Ayo-ng~ Kita minum... Lagi Yujyin~ Hik—"

Yunho terperangah dan terkejut saat Yoochun memeluk-meluknya.

Hangeng memintanya membawa Jaejoong terlebih dulu dan itu membuatnya lebih kaget, tiba-tiba saja lengan Jaejoong sudah berpindah merangkul bahunya.

"Aku akan mengurusnya, tolong bawa Jaejoong ke sofa dulu." pinta Hangeng.

Yunho mengangguk paham dan segera membawa tubuh gadis itu ke dalam rangkulannya.

Keadaan Jaejoong tak jauh berbeda. Ia terus meracau tak jelas di telinga Yunho.

Yunho yang sudah tak sanggup menahan bobot dua tubuh sekaligus—tubuhnya dan Jaejoong pun ambruk di sofa, ia duduk bersandar di bagian ujung dan Jaejoong diujung lainnya.

Mual mulai menyerang Yunho yang akhirnya tanpa sadar melepas kacamatanya. Berusaha menghirup nafas banyak-banyak untuk menetralkan mabuknya.

Jaejoong yang setengah sadar membuka matanya untuk melihat Yunho yang sibuk memejamkan mata sambil bernafas pendek-pendek di bagian ujung sofa.

Gadis itu mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Yunho dan memperhatikan namja tampan itu meski sekarang logikanya sedang nol persen.

Jaejoong tersenyum sesaat, entah karena apa. "Kauh.. Jung Yunho kan? Ngh.." ia menunjuk Yunho.

Yunho sendiri mengernyitkan dahi masih sambil menutup mata, "Haishh.. Bukan.." ditepisnya tangan Jaejoong.

Ia tak berani membuka mata, sejujurnya. Mendengar suara Jaejoong begitu dekat di telinganya dan bahkan ia bisa merasakan sapuan lembut nafas gadis itu di pipi kirinya.

"Ah.. Kau benar.. Jung Yunho itu kan—hik rambutnya selalu keatas dan rapi. Haha~" tingkah Jaejoong persis seperti orang gila.

Namun karena tak lagi kuat bertahan, kesadaran Jaejoong kembali menurun. Ia justru jatuh tertidur dengan pipi menempel di dada bidang Yunho.

Dan jangan ditanya, Yunho sendiri pun sudah kehabisan energi untuk bertahan membuka mata.

Mereka terlelap di atas sofa beludru ungu itu dengan posisi yang kelewat intim.

Jaejoong tidur dengan nyaman di atas dada Yunho, sementara posisi Yunho setengah duduk meski kepalanya ia sandarkan ke sisi samping sofa, tangan Yunho entah mengapa. sudah berada di pinggang ramping Jaejoong. Membuat posisi mereka benar-benar tak ada celah.

Semoga saja Yunho bisa bangun terlebih dulu sebelum ada yang melihat keadaan mereka yang seperti ini.

.

.

.

.

Tapi sepertinya baik Yunho ataupun Jaejoong masih belum ada yang mau bangun pagi itu.

Bahkan sampai ketiga anggota lain berdiri di samping sofa itu sambil memandang ragu. Namun berakhir dengan senyum maklum.

Yoochun akhirnya berinisiatif membangunkan namja yang kini sedang memeluk bos-nya.

"Hei, bangun.." ia mengetuk pelan dahi Yunho, membuat Yunho mengernyit dan memegang dahinya sendiri. Butuh beberapa saat sampai Yunho membuka mata dan menyadari keadaan.

Jaejoong yang tidur menindihnya dan tiga anggota OZ yang memandang mereka seolah menangkap basah seorang pencuri.

Bedanya mereka bertiga justru tersenyum aneh.

Yunho gelagapan, ia segera bangun dan membawa tubuh Jaejoong untuk tidur diatas sofa itu menggantikan tubuhnya.

Dengan cepat Yunho memakai kacamatanya meski sempat terjatuh karena salah tingkah.

Ia bangun dan mengambil ranselnya.

"Ma-maafkan aku.. Aku pulang dulu.." tanpa menunggu jawaban dari yang lain, Yunho segera pergi dengan tertunduk.

Mereka hanya bisa menatap sampai pintu OZ kembali tertutup.

Dan secara kompak, mereka kembali menatap satu orang yang tersisa diatas sofa.

Tampaknya gerakan Yunho yang memindahkannya tadi mengusiknya hingga akhirnya gadis itu kini terbangun dan dengan kesadaran yang belum pulih seutuhnya, ia menatap rekan-rekannya.

"Ke-kenapa?" tanyanya dengan wajah polos.

Mereka hanya tersenyum dan menggeleng.

.

.

"Jja~ Ini teh hijau untuk _sajangnim_~" Junsu meletakkan sebuah _cup _minuman diatas meja Jaejoong, tepat didepan Bosnya yang sedang mengetik sesuatu itu.

"Dan ini, _americano_... Bagus untuk menetralkan _hangover_.." Yoochun ikut menaruh satu _cup _berlabel toko sama seperti yang diberi Junsu.

Jaejoong hanya menatap bingung, apalagi saat Hangeng juga menaruh _cup _lain, meski tanpa penjelasan. Tapi apa ia harus menghabiskan semua ini?

"Kenapa kalian aneh?" bingung Jaejoong, Junsu dan Yoochun terkikik geli.

Sementara Jaejoong yang menunggu jawaban malah kesal. "Hangeng oppa?" Panggil gadis itu seolah menuntut jawaban.

Hangeng ikut tersenyum geli. "Sudah, pokoknya habiskan saja."

Jaejoong pun semakin bingung.

.

.

.

Tim OZ kembali ke kantor setelah sarapan bersama di luar, rencananya hari ini mereka semua—minus Yujin akan pergi ke lokasi _Pyeongchang realty _untuk memakai salah satu rumah sebagai tempat _shooting _iklan ini.

Jaejoong selaku direktur OZ pun sudah membicarakan dan mendapat persetujuan dari pihak _Pyeongchang_.

"Perlukah kita membawa bekal?" tanya Yoochun dengan muka bodoh khas-nya.

Junsu menepuk jidatnya sendiri, "Kau pikir kita mau piknik eoh?"

Tingkah duo ini memang selalu saja membuat Hangeng dan Jaejoong tersenyum.

Selesai berkemas peralatan untuk proses _filming_, Jaejoong berniat membawa sekotak besar penuh peralatan ke mobil mereka.

Namun langkahnya terhenti saat melihat seorang _namja _berpakaian rapi dengan sepatu mengkilap berjalan masuk ke kantor mereka yang memang hanya terdiri dari satu ruangan dan dibatasi rak-rak tinggi.

Mereka semua yang berada disana ikut menatap kesal pada 'tamu' itu, Jung Yunho.

Yunho dengan tingkah angkuh dan sombong seperti biasanya menatap sekeliling kantor kecil itu, memberi ekspresi meremehkan beberapa kali dan itu sungguh membuat anggota OZ kesal.

"Jadi, dimana murid-murid kalian?" Yunho merentangkan tangan, dengan nada melecehkan.

"Apa maksudmu?!" Yoochun yang memang paling labil merasa kesal.

"Yah, bukankah ini _kindergarten_? Jadi dimana anak-anak kecilnya?"

Yoochun hampir saja memberi satu pukulan untuk wajah 'sialan' si direktur muda, namun Yunho hanya tersenyum karena Hangeng menahannya.

Jaejoong yang kini berjalan dan berdiri di depan Yunho. "Ada perlu apa sepagi ini **tuan muda Jung** sudah datang ke kantor kami?"

Yunho menahan senyum dengan berpura-pura menggosok hidungnya sendiri, ah rasanya begitu menyenangkan mengganggu gadis cantik ini.

"Uhm.. Hanya ingin memberi selamat karena kalian mendapatkan kasus _Pyeongchang realty_.. Kurasa itu sebuah langkah besar yang hebat sebagai saingan baru Jung Corp." sindir Yunho dibalas tatapan super sinis dari Jaejoong.

"Cih.. Kami tidak butuh ucapan selamatmu." sambil membawa kotak tadi, Jaejoong berlalu setelah berhasil menubruk bahu Yunho dengan sengaja.

Yang lain pun kembali beres-beres setelah Jaejoong keluar untuk menaruh barang di mobil, seolah tak ada Jung Yunho disana.

Yunho hanya tersenyum puas.

Sementara di luar, setelah selesai membereskan barang yang harus dibawa menuju lokasi _filming_, Jaejoong beranjak. Namun ia terganggu karena sebuah panggilan masuk ke ponselnya.

Gadis cantik berambut karamel itu segera mengangkat panggilan.

"_Yeobseyo_?"

["..."]

"Ne.. Benar..."

["..."]

Dan setelah terdiam beberapa detik untuk mendengar penjelasan di ujung sambungan itu, ekspresi wajah Jaejoong berubah.

Ia segera menatap sengit ke arah dalam kantornya sendiri.

.

.

Yunho yang diabaikan akhirnya memutuskan untuk memperhatikan para bawahan Jaejoong—Hangeng, Yoochun, dan Junsu.

Namun ia pun mendapat sebuah panggilan, dan ketika mengecek ponselnya nama 'Siwon'-lah yang ia dapat.

Yunho menggeser tombol hijau dengan malas.

"Ada apa, Siwon-ah?"

["..."]

Sama seperti Jaejoong sebelumnya, Yunho hanya terdiam mendengarkan kalimat demi kalimat yang Siwon ucapkan.

Dan Yunho melotot horor saat tahu kemana arah pembicaraan itu.

"_Shit_!" Yunho segera menoleh ke arah pintu masuk OZ.

Seperti sudah menduga bahwa gadis cantik berambut karamel itu akan masuk dan...

PLAKKK!

.

.

_Well_, sesuai perkiraannya...

.

.

.

.

**to be continued**.

.

.

.

Annyeong~!

Saya kembali bersama Yujin dan anggota OZ(ouzi)! ^^

Maaf ya buat lamanya update ff ini, padahal niat mau update tp terus-terusan kena syndrom males ngetik XD

Jujur, cerita bertema gini ngebosenin gak sih? :((

Makasih buat kalian yang masih baca chapter ini, semoga suka ya...

See ya in the next chapter!

.

.

**Special thanks for :**

**Summer Cassie || tasya vianita || Mami Fate Kamikaze || Rahma94 || ajid yunjae || ruixi || danacbeth || anin || Ai Rin Lee || Fuji Ai Chan || JungKimCaca || fane || Park July || PURPLE - KIMlee || onkey shipper04 || ShinJiWoo920202 || liankim10 || shanzec || kimi || BunnyEvilKim || azahra88 || yunjae q || myflowerlady3 || Dipa Woon || Jung sajangnim || Rly C Jaekyu || KimYunhoJungJonghyun || Bambaya || sachan || hong h dana || babyuno || sanaki chan || YunjaeDDiction || GhaldaBalqies and for all guests & silent readers ^^**


End file.
